Platonic:::
by sakura-kine
Summary: Hay cosas que hay que callar y otras que se deben aceptar... Drabble


**::: Platónic ::: **

Hay cosas que siempre se quedan a medio camino de ser dichas, cosas sumamente importantes para unos pero insignificantes para otros, cosas por las que muchos matarían, cosas que todo el mundo desea y anhela poseer, pero quizá el término "cosas" no es el correcto, sino mas bien "sentimientos". Si, ese es el mas adecuado para todo mundo. Hay sentimientos que por miedo no se manifiestan al mundo entero, sentimientos que se esconden en lo mas recóndito del corazón humano para que el rechazo a los mismo no les cause daño a sus portadores, sentimientos tan profundos que en ocasiones llegan a lastimar mas de lo necesario al portador de estos.

Los humanos tememos a ser lastimados, no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente. El rechazo es como una profunda herida en el pecho, que pese a curar con el tiempo al final queda una cicatriz como recordatorio del dolor que alguna vez sentimos.

Todos huimos del dolor, nadie es la excepción. Los cobardes envidiamos a los valientes que vencieron su mido al dolor y expresaron lo que su corazón les gritaba, los valientes nos compadecen y alientan a salir de nuestro frágil mundo de cristal tintado de miedo, nos tienden la mano y nos enseñan a brillar con luz propia para gritar al mundo que tenemos sentimientos que necesitan ser escuchados, nos enseñan a permanecer de pie aun con el incesante dolor en el pecho a causa del rechazo.

Nadie es inmune al dolor. Nadie, incluso yo.

Cuesta admitir que me ha pillado Cupido y que el miedo al rechazo mantiene al margen mis escandalosos sentimientos.

La veo de lejos, a lado de quien la ama, ambas con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo inexplicable en el iris de sus ojos, caminando con tranquilidad rumbo a un lugar que solo ellas conocen para seguramente confesarse mutuamente, ambas escondiendo el nerviosismo en su interior y con el corazón tan acelerado que muy difícilmente se calmarían sus nervios.

De lejos las admiro. Sentada en la rama de un árbol suspirando por aquella batalla perdida que decidí nunca luchar, por mi bien y por el de ellas, me pregunto si podre seguir viéndolas juntas.

Si, definitivamente si. Solo me basta con ver lo adorablemente feliz que ambas se ven para acallar el dolor de mi pecho.

Desde que la conocí nunca la había visto tan feliz como ahora. Y eso me hace experimentar un sentimiento de regocijo en el alma, porque incluso yo se que la felicidad que yo podría darle no se compararía con la que Fujino le dará en toda su vida. Solo basta verlas juntas y cualquiera se daría cuenta de este hecho. Son la una para la otra. Y aunque eso me duele, lo acepto, perdí mucho antes de saber que había perdido y con una rival sumamente formidable y aceptable.

Mi vista las ha perdido y con ello regreso a leer mi libro con la mera intención de no pensar mas en el asunto.

¡Nao! – escucho que me llaman desde abajo.

¿Mikoto? ¿Qué se te ofrece? –respondo mientras salto desde mi anterior asiento.

Yo... –es un lindo sonrojo lo que obtengo como respuesta.

Me quedo quieta, esperando lo que fuera que fuese a pedirme o decirme, después de todo es hoy 14 de febrero y pese estar "enamoradas" de otras personas hemos estado tonteando la una con la otra.

Bien, lo admito, ambas sabemos es un amor profundamente platónico lo que tenemos por nuestras amigas, así como también que nos sentíos atraídas la una por la otra y que probablemente eso en algún tiempo se convertiría en amor, si no es que estamos a un paso de eso.

Mikoto, ¿Vamos por un helado? –le pregunto con la sonrisa mas dulce que poseo, esta solo asiente con la cabeza y con aun el sonrojo en su rostro.

Yo no tengo miedo a expresar mis sentimientos, solo temo perder a una amiga por algo que sé no podrá ser. Kuga ama a Fujino. Tokiha ama a Kanzaki. Y yo... creo deje mi amor por Kuga en el momento en que me percate de que amaba silenciosamente a Minagi Mikoto.

El ser humano es tan complicado que muy seguramente Cupido ahora mismo no sabe como controlarnos a Mikoto y a mi.

Pero eso es lo divertido.

* * *

Hoy ando de grinch, no me gusta pero no hay nada k pueda hacer al respecto.

Disfruten este agradable dia con sus parejas y amigos ;)


End file.
